Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Omar sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Omar also earns a $$22$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Omar wants to earn at least $$85$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Omar will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Omar wants to make at least $$85$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $85$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $85$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $22 \geq $85$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $85 - $22 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $63 $ $x \geq \dfrac{63}{9} = 7$ Omar must sell at least 7 subscriptions this week.